clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonBeater
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, DragonBeater! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Don't forget..... Don't forget that I got Flippers and Aunt Arctic off the side of the evil! You can put them on the good side in your story now. --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 14:48, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Fame What I mean is, people are taking to much intrest into fame and forgetting about club penguin itself, people like you don't get what I want! I want CLUB PENGUIN BACK! -DWF Staff so why? so why did u say i was stupid? and u wasnt when i spammed! you only wanted to be a friend of shark!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) idk idk, maybe yes, but idk.--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Bye for now, buddy <=( I hope to see you again soon bud! So, bye for now <=( --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 22:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Code The unscrambled word on this page is: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:DragonBeater/Corner/A5:Key is walmart!Sure25 TALK 23:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Code The codes for this link: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:DragonBeater/Corner/A7 are First one:Total drama island Second one: Two and a half man!Sure25 TALK 23:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re Re:Code The codes for this link: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:DragonBeater/Corner/A7:Pass is end.Sure25 TALK 23:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Curse Gone? Dragon, I listened to all the videos so is the curse gone now?? Your Buddy, Freeza! Freezer57181's Renting Spaces RECEIPT Your order from Freezer57181's Renting Spaces is complete! Your purchases: #User:DragonBeater/Journal Advertising Spot Thanks for ordering! We hope to see you again! Enjoy it! Note: You will lose this property on December 31 2009. It will then go in the archives. After this happens you can re-claim it at the talk page. Please save this receipt for future reference. Okay I'll make them, but for the first template you asked for, what do you want it to say? --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 03:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Template 1 The first is done, the second I'll make after this. Just put on anywhere you want it. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 03:21, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Template 2 = --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 03:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Look what Evil Brute Commander said to me! >=( This is what Brute Commander said about our gifts! "I really couldn't care less. I dont even know you - yesterday was the first time I saw you and yet the first thing you said to me were things like "Stoopid" and "Brute Commander is evil". So shove those unawards where the Sun don't shine XD." is what Brute-I Am A Sock-Commander said!! But I put them on his page anyways XD. Your Buddy, Freeza! Talk 2 Your Best Bud Here's your award ;) Here you go Best Buddy. NO Don't EVER impersonate TurtleShroom. You could be blocked for that, but I'm not doing that. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 16:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) eh... Sorry, but I can't add a real Sonic character into the story. Tawny was there because she is a fan character made by me. Also, I like Tails. -DigiSkymin Country Can I have a courtry for the Dragonia thing? unknown4 22:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) GAH! Hey, I was just reading the rules page and in rule 4, YOU'VE OUTLAWED MY ENTIRE HEAVY ARMS SQUAD! Oh well. I'll be removing Akongia from the mainland with my Time/Space Manipulator soon... HAIL NEW AKONGIA!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Veho In, Meus Amicitia!]] 07:19, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Can I have a country? Can I have a country? --Staffan15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .']] 13:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Come on lets go --unknown4 20:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Staff